Elegi dalam Diam
by revabhipraya
Summary: Kanan tahu, tetapi memilih diam.


**Disclaimer:** Love Live! Sunshine! © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon, OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Kanan tahu, tetapi memilih diam.

 **Elegi dalam Diam** oleh reycchi

* * *

.

.

.

Kanan tahu, tetapi memilih diam.

Saat Mari menolak ajakannya dan Dia karena ketidakinginan itu dulu, Kanan tahu itu. Ia hanya memaksa si pirang agar mereka bisa mewujudkan impian bersama―setidaknya, sebagai seorang sahabat sejati, itu yang ingin ia berikan.

Dan Kanan pura-pura tidak tahu perihal ketidakinginan Mari dengan memilih diam.

Saat Mari menolak beasiswa demi mewujudkan impian mereka bertiga, Kanan tahu itu. Ia ada di sana, kebetulan melintas saat lagi-lagi―entah sudah berapa kali Mari melakukannya―beasiswa ke luar negeri yang ditawarkan guru ditolak oleh ahli waris Ohara itu.

Dan Kanan tidak mengumbar-umbar masalah itu kepada Dia dengan memilih diam.

Saat kaki Mari terluka menjelang konser pertama mereka di Tokyo, Kanan tahu itu. Mari kerap melatih gerakan tari mereka sampai larut karena ia selalu gagal saat latihan bersama. Kanan tahu gadis itu berjuang―terlalu―keras, membuatnya lupa bahwa kaki juga bisa terluka.

Dan Kanan tidak memaksakan kondisi Mari dengan memilih diam.

Diam, di depan ratusan penonton.

Saat konser pertama mereka gagal dan Dia memutuskan untuk membubarkan grup, Kanan pun tahu itu. Ia dan Dia telah membahasnya tanpa Mari, memutuskan bahwa membubarkan diri adalah hal terbaik yang dapat mereka lakukan. Mereka akan mengejar impian masing-masing, tanpa menjadi idola sekolah.

Dan Kanan menghibur Mari yang tersedu dengan memilih diam.

Saat Mari akhirnya menerima beasiswa ke Eropa dan akan berangkat siang ini, Kanan tahu itu. Sudah dua minggu Mari mengiriminya jutaan pesan. Meminta doa, mengundang Kanan untuk datang ke pesta perpisahan, meminta Kanan untuk datang ke bandara, bahkan meminta Kanan untuk melarangnya pergi.

Dan Kanan merelakan kepergian Mari dengan memilih diam.

Ia pun tidak lagi menemui Mari setelah itu.

Saat kakeknya sakit dan Kanan tidak dapat masuk sekolah lagi, Kanan jelas tahu itu. Tidak ada lagi keluarganya yang dapat diharapkan untuk mengurus sang pria lanjut usia. Hanya Kanan yang ada dan bisa mengurus sang kakek dengan telaten.

Dan Kanan menutupi kesedihannya akan sekolah dengan memilih diam.

Saat Dia menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS SMA Uranohoshi, Kanan tahu itu. Tidak perlu menelepon Dia untuk sekedar tahu, Kanan hanya perlu Chika yang datang ke rumahnya untuk bercerita. Lucunya, Dia bahkan tidak mengiriminya pesan untuk sekadar berkata bahwa Dia berhasil menjejaki level yang sama dengan idolanya.

Dan Kanan mengucapkan selamat kepada Dia dengan memilih diam.

Saat rumor tersebar bahwa Mari telah kembali dari Eropa, Kanan tahu itu. Ia tahu itu bukan rumor belaka karena helikopter putih Ohara kerap melewati rumahnya. Dua kali sehari, bayangkan! Bahkan lebih sering daripada intensitas mandi Kanan dalam sehari! Untuk apa si pirang itu bolak-balik dengan helikopter? Mau pamer soal studinya yang belum selesai?

Dan Kanan mengucap kesal pada Mari dengan memilih diam.

Saat Mari menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah Uranohoshi, Kanan tahu itu. Dia meneleponnya untuk bercerita―mencak-mencak mungkin lebih tepat―soal Mari yang berusaha keras mengadakan kembali idola sekolah di Uranohoshi. Sesuatu yang ingin sekali Dia hapuskan―salah satu alasannya menjadi ketua OSIS―tetapi rencana gagal total akibat kepala sekolah baru.

Dan Kanan menyetujui tindakan Dia dengan memilih diam.

Saat Mari mendatanginya untuk meminta sesuatu, Kanan tahu itu. Ia tahu Mari memintanya untuk kembali ke sekolah, kembali menjadi idola sekolah―sudah dua tahun mereka meninggalkan Uranohoshi. Mari ingin membangun kembali impian mereka, impian Mari, Dia, dan Kanan.

Dan Kanan menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Mari dengan memilih diam.

Saat Chika mendatanginya dengan frustasi, Kanan tahu itu. Chika putus asa, merasa tidak akan bisa membangkitkan Aqours dari nol. Chika lelah, lelah dengan senyuman palsu yang harus senantiasa ia berikan kepada anggota yang lain di saat ia merasa sebagai manusia paling tertekan sedunia.

Dan Kanan mengerti perasaan itu dengan memilih diam.

Saat tariannya di depan kuil diam-diam diperhatikan oleh keenam anggota Aqours bonus Mari, Kanan tahu itu. Ia terus bergerak, memperlihatkan kepada keenam anggota yang masih dilanda depresi itu bahwa tidak ada yang dapat mereka capai dengan bersedih. Mari, tiba-tiba mendatanginya, masih meminta untuk kembali.

Dan Kanan mengiyakan permintaan itu dengan memilih diam.

Akan tetapi, ada satu hal yang berbeda.

Saat diam-diam Dia membocorkan semua yang Kanan ketahui dalam diam kepada Mari dan Aqours, Kanan tidak tahu itu. Dia menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari alasan dibubarkannya grup mereka dulu, hingga apa yang mempertahankan sikap dingin keduanya terhadap Mari saat ini.

Kanan hanya tahu, saat Mari telah mengetahui semuanya, gadis pirang itu berlari mendatanginya, menangis dalam rangkulannya.

Dan untuk kali ini, Kanan tidak memilih diam.

Ia menangis.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

... kok, saya baper seriusan pas ngebaca ulang.

Sebenernya cerita ini dibuat untuk memperjelas(?) atau mengindahkan(?) posisi Kanan dalam cerita―since dia karakter favorit saya, ufufu. Dia itu punya peran besar dalam jalan cerita, tapi munculnya jarang-jarang kayak Dekisugi di Doraemon :( /lah/ jadilah saya tuangkan kegalauan saya dalam fanfik ini~

Semoga suka, ya! Ini fanfik LLS pertama saya soalnya :3

Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
